Axl's Problem
by Amethyst Wings of Chaos
Summary: WARNING! Children who like Elmo should not read this story! Axl is called (or rather stumbles into) a small town by the name of Olney Ill. and the people of the town have a problem: Elmo. Can Axl handle this red ball of annoying energy, or will he fail?


Axl's Problem Summery  
Axl is sent into the seemingly peaceful town of Olney, but terror strikes when he is forced to fight against his greatest foe yet: Elmo...  
  
NOTE: This story is not for Elmo fans (and if you're an Elmo fan, I will hunt you down, rip out your spine and kill you), for this story deals with Axl losing his temper and the oh-so fun destruction of the annoying-red-son- of-a-bees-wax-sucking-turd-that-gives-even-me-nightmares bastard known as Elmo.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Axl (damn it all) or Elmo (thank god), but Amethyst is my own creation and you will see her throughout many of my stories and Ivory belongs to my good friend, Ivory Stone. If you sue me, I will send my evil, evil hoard of rabid dust-bunnies of death to eat your spleen, then your hat.  
  
Axl's Problem  
  
Olney, Illinois, 12: 40 PM  
  
The town was peaceful, peaceful enough to be considered annoying, the buildings (some of them) old and tomorrow's newspaper already out and sold. The streets were busy, or rather busy for the size of the town, anyway, while children played in the large park that took up about half the town and punks hung out in front of the only place they could hang out and eat, the mentioned place being the local Taco Bell.  
The only source of excitement seemed to be the local Wal-Mart, where the town was being visited by two very special guests and the ones who would change the entire town forever. Whether or not this is a good thing remains to be seen.  
Two teenage girls, one with short brown hair that was a tad frizzy, but brushed flat, and the other had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, both watching silently as several children ran around the store, screaming about what items they wanted while their parents thought only of the aspirin that rested in the carts. The shorthaired girl adjusted her glasses and sighed. "Stupid kids...always yelling and crap..." The other nodded in agreement.  
Without warning, the sliding doors opened and in stepped a person that made everybody go silent, all staring at the newcomer in shock while the shorthaired girl was busy looking through a magazine she had wandered over to grab to keep her busy while she waited for her parents. The other girl grabbed her shoulder and shook her, "Uh...Amethyst?" she whispered, a fearful look in her eyes as she continued to watch the person with growing fear.  
"Yeah, Ivory?" the other girl adjusted her glasses and looked at her friend curiously, her expression bored, as always. Ivory pointed in the direction of the doors and the younger girl followed her finger. The magazine fell from her suddenly numb fingers and she paled, fixing her glasses once more as she took a startled step back. "No...anything but that..." she whimpered, her and Ivory stepping back out of terror. "Not..."  
"Tickle me Elmo!!" the red fuzz ball in the doorway cheered. Multiple screams of terror erupted from the room and everybody scattered.  
  
Olney, Illinois, 1: 20 PM  
  
The sounds of terrified screams as well as, 'Elmo loves everyone' made the teenager stop in mid-grumble, his messed hair sticking out from his helmet as he cheered, his emerald eyes alight with excitement as he jumped out of the tree, "Yeah! A Maverick!! Oof!!" The ground rushed to meet him, the Reploid standing after a moment of pained groaning, rubbing his nose as he ran toward the Wal-Mart building, his armored boots pounding against the pavement as he ran.  
As he ran, he checked his twin handguns for ammo as he grinned to himself. Now was his chance to prove to X and Zero that he was worthy of the title 'Maverick Hunter'!  
  
Olney, Illinois, 1:59 PM  
  
Amethyst and Ivory cowered in the lay-way section, both remaining behind the boxes while Elmo chased around the workers trying to get them to tickle him while saying his ever-annoying phrase of 'tickle me' and obnoxious laughs as the workers were cornered and forced to bend to the monster's will. Ivory clamped her hands over her mouth while Amethyst prepared herself to make a mad dash to the back exit, though it was a long run, she knew she would make it. Well, she hoped she would make it.  
Laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, she leaned close and whispered, "Wait here...don't make a sound and the little bastard won't know you're here until he goes away. Then, run out the front door like there's a pissed off Xelloss after you!" her friend gave her a horrified look, the younger girl giving her a cocky grin and a thumb-up before standing and dive-rolling out from behind the box, landing neatly on her feet and running. She heard the red monster come after her, his obnoxious voice calling out for her to stop and tickle him. Grabbing small marbles from her pocket, she shouted, throwing them over her shoulder, "Buzz off, you annoying piece of crap!!"  
"Oh! Elmo just want you to tickle him!!" he shouted as he fell on the marbles, standing and running after her once more.  
Gonna make it, gonna make it...she thought, seeing the back exit lying before her, the only things slowing her down was her low endurance and the chaos around her when the people saw the running ball of squeaking fuzz at her heels. I have to make it!! Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she yanked it open, feeling freedom embrace her...  
...At the same time she crashed into someone in a very hard outfit. Or they were made of titanium, the person catching her before she could hit the ground. Rubbing her thought-to-be broken nose, she looked up at the face of a person she thought she would never live to see. Her breath escaped her as she choked out in a small voice, "A...Axl...?" The teenage Reploid was taller then she had imagined, his black and red armor glinting in the sunlight, his guns at his side as he asked curiously why she was running so quickly, oblivious to the fact that he had yet to release her. Blushing brightly before a shout of, 'tickle me' was heard, she shouted, scrambling out of his arms and ducking behind him, "It's...it's horrible!!!" He followed her gaze and jumped, then frowned.  
Pointing at Elmo, who had stopped in front of them to look over the Reploid curiously, he asked, obviously unimpressed, "THAT is what everybody is so afraid of?!" Amethyst nodded vigorously as she spoke, her voice hardly heard over her panting.  
"He...no, it, is obsessed!" she cried, her eyes wide behind her thick glasses as she pointed at Elmo from her position behind Axl. "It wants everybody to tickle him, and, if he likes you too much, he'll chase you all over the damned place just trying to get you tickle him! YOU SICK PERVERT!!" Amethyst shouted the last part, throwing more marbles at the toy while searching her other pocket for something other then a pencil and old gum wrappers.  
"Don't worry, miss!" the teen stated proudly, walking briskly over to Elmo, who remained silent and watched with its large eyes. "I, Axl, can take care of this problem!" Glaring down at it, he stated. "Go away."  
Amethyst twitched and shouted, throwing a marble (man, she has, like, unlimited, doesn't she?) at him, the small glass item breaking upon contact with his helmet, which was dented, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!! Telling that thing to go away won't work!!" Before he could reply, Elmo spoke, his voice so annoying even Axl twitched.  
"Will Axl tickle Elmo?"  
"No."  
"Why? Elmo loves you! Elmo loves everyone!!"  
  
Olney, Illinois, 2: 00 PM  
  
"No." he stated for the hundredth time in the past minute, his eye twitching in annoyance.  
"Why? Elmo loves—"It was then Axl's last nerve snapped. Clutching his handguns and aiming them at the little thing that continued to pester him, he spoke, his tone annoyed while an anger vein tweaked his forehead, his eyes narrowed and even Amethyst backing away because of his dark aura.  
"Look," he spoke in forced kindness, his eye twitching. "If you don't go away, I'm taking these guns, shoving them up that man-made hand-hole of an ass and blowing your stuffing-brains right through that clothe skull of yours!" Elmo started to speak, refusing to go away as he did a happy little dance-like thing and shouted once more to be tickled and that was it. The Reploid fired multiple rounds at it until an audible click sounded from both guns. Amethyst peeked out from behind him, fixing her glasses while the smoke cleared.  
Laying, lifeless, on the ground was Elmo's puppet body, full of iron, but no stuffing, all of it having been blown out of him when Axl lost his temper with him. "Red mother...now he's dead!" the teen stated darkly, fuming even as he sheathed his guns and the teenage girl behind him let out a sigh of relief while cheers erupted from the people within Wal-Mart. Ivory ran over, starting to ask what had happened before pausing upon sighting Axl.  
"Uh...Amethyst?"  
"Yeah?" the girl looked up, still clinging to Axl's arm.  
"That's Axl, and you're not glomping him to death?" the older girl raised an eyebrow, watching as the Reploid gave the girl on his arm a curious look as a blush rose to the shorthaired girl's cheeks, her glasses fogging as her cheeks heated up.  
"W...well...no...but he did save me!!" she stated defensively, tightening her grasp on his arm. Giving him a cheerful smile, she asked curiously what it was like to be a Maverick Hunter and, as she, Axl and Ivory wandered off, cheers erupted from the building while the poor victims of Elmo laid in twitching masses on the floor.  
A worker grabbed up Elmo's body, beat it up a bit more, the threw it in the trashcan behind the building, stating happily that it was dead. Then, once the lid closed and no one was around to hear it, an obnoxious, 'Tickle me Elmo!" came from the trashcan, following by an annoying, high- pitched laugh...  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
